Heterocromía
by kuroXerxes
Summary: LumiPhan. La heterocromía es una anomalía y maldición para el albino pero más para cierto ladrón que no deja de culparse.


Aclaración: En el juego no es así pero acá me vale mermelada eso por lo que cuando hago referencia a la aparición de Eclipse es cuando el cabello de Luminous se vuelve negro y sus dos iris rubís. En este caso, la heterocromía desaparece indefinidamente.

* * *

 _La Heterocromía es una anomalía de los ojos en la que los iris son de diferente color. Los ojos pueden ser de colores distintos (heterocromía total) o una sección del iris es distinta al resto en ambos ojos (heterocromía parcial)._ _Puede ser causa de una enfermedad, una lesión o un rasgo genético heredado._

La razón del porque de aquellos ojos heterocromaticos era algo que no le gustaba compartir. Las consecuencias de la pelea del Black Mage muy pocos los sabían. Él había sido el más afectado. La creación de una segunda personalidad plagada de oscuridad no congeniaba en lo absoluto con su "yo" de luz. En ocasiones no sabía que le afectaba más; la destrucción que podía provocar o verlo a él con la mirada llena de pena y culpa, sabía que era egoísmo todo lo que sentía al poner prioridad en él pero era inevitable. Lo amaba. ¿Qué no era lo más normal del mundo? Por ello nunca dejaba que nadie preguntara de su anomalía o al menos lo intentaba.

—Si quieres preguntar algo solo dilo. Deja de mirarme fijamente —dijo el mago de luz

—Lo siento —exclamó Evan— es solo que no termino de sorprenderme de tus ojos —afirmó mientras sonreía nervioso.

El ladrón quien se encontraba sentado enfrente del mago albino miro al lado un tanto incomodo.

—"ahí vamos de nuevo" —pensó Luminous mientras veía fijamente al ladrón.

—Anteriormente eran los dos azules ¿cierto? —el maestro dragón parecía no enterarse del tenso ambiente.

—Sí —respondió seco el mago.

—De un hermoso azul —masculló Phantom quien solo agacho la mirada.

—Detente —gruñó molesto Luminous.

— ¿eh? —Evan miró a los dos confundido mientras se decidía que decidir. —Cambiando de tema —suspiró y miro únicamente al mago— tengo una misión para ti.

El maestro dragón se retiro tras terminar de dar órdenes al mago de luz; quien a su pesar se sorprendió de la seriedad del maestro dragón. Llegada la noche Luminous salió, siendo esperado por el ladrón que no menciono nada más.

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar 3 días para el retorno del mago. Phantom había esperado paciente rondándose el tiempo entre su Lumiere y la casa. Justamente al entrar Luminous se topo con el ladrón quien lo recibió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Bienvenido —exclamó

—Estoy de regreso— masculló Luminous quien para sorpresa del ladrón le esquivo la mirada.

—Sucedió algo ¿verdad? —preguntó serio el ladrón. Se acerco al mago y poso su mano en el hombro; aplicando un poco de presión. Obligándolo a mirarle. — ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada —suspiró y miro directo al rubio.

—Tus ojos… —parpadeo sorprendido y retrocedió unos pasos. — ¿Otra vez?

Cuando el mago de luz perdía el control, dando paso a Eclipse, la pérdida de su heterocromía perduraba un tiempo variado e imposible de saber.

—Si —enfocó su mirada rubí en el suelo. Tras unos segundos volvió a enfocarla en el ladrón. —"nuevamente…" —pensó el albino. Cerró la puerta tras suyo y tomo al rubio del cuello de la camisa con rudeza. —Deja de culparte —gruñó molesto.

—Lo siento —oculto si mirada tras el fleco. —Si tan solo hubiera estado ahí nada de "esto" ocurriría.

Para infortuna de Luminous, elevó al rubio aun más enojado, logrando con esto activar aquella llamarada en su ojo derecho. Para sorpresa de Phantom la presión ejercida estaba aumentando por lo que se vio obligado al ver directamente a los ojos del mago.

—Tus ojos… —entrecerró los ojos adolorido. —La… —trago con pesar. Se le estaba yendo el aire— heterocromía está de vuelta —masculló con pesadez.

No era la primera vez que una escena así se daba, lamentablemente ocurrían día a día con mayor frecuencia.

Luminous reaccionó y soltó al ladrón. —Perdón —cerró los ojos y posó una mano en su frente, cubriendo su mirada heterocromatica. —Solo… hay que ir a dormir —rogó con la mirada al rubio quien le miraba culposo.

—Si… —abrazó a Luminous. Sus dos manos las poso en ambas mejillas ajenas y junto sus frentes; cerrando ambos los ojos, conectándose en alma nuevamente.

—Deja de culparte —rogó nuevamente.

—No puedo, si tan solo hubiera estado peleando junto a ti —suspiró Phantom— posiblemente nada de esto hubiera pasado.

—Tú no sabes eso. Perdimos a Freud en esa batalla; no quiero imaginarte en su lugar —abrió sus ojos y beso la frente del ladrón. — Si te hubiera perdido no me lo perdonaría nunca.

—He~ —entreabrió sus ojos violetas— Aun falta otra pelea. Quien sabe y uno de los dos caiga esta vez… O incluso los dos

—De ser así, espero que seamos los dos —agregó mientras en su mente solo podía pensar en el deseo de caer solo él. Sin saber que el rubio pensaba igual.


End file.
